A Fateful Encounter
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: When he hears a cry for help while eating Oran berries, Paralysis rushes to investigate. What could go wrong? Eeveeloution lemon Co-written by Jolt(Paralysis)theJolteon and SurgeTheRaichu


Part 1

The two little Eevee's tiny paws ached as they trudged through the forest. Every step felt like an eternity as they dragged themselves onward. Cocoa felt like she had been walking forever, and the look on her twin sister's face suggested that she wasn't much better off. Normally this walk would've been easy, even enjoyable to the pair, but this time something was off. Their bodies felt weird now, cramped and slow and sluggish, and this weird smell seemed to linger wherever they went. Cocoa didn't know what was wrong with her, but she knew she must be sick; a simple walk to the pond for a drink shouldn't have been this excruciating hell.

The Eevees were almost home when Cocoa finally snapped out of her self-pity-induced reflection. The sight of their cozy cave was rejuvenating enough to rival that of a Sitrus berry, filling Cocoa's tiny body with renewed energy. She trotted a little faster and more carefree, as did her sister, obviously relieved as she was to finally be home. In this state of relieved happiness, the pair almost didn't notice the rustling in the bushes just to their left. "Hey… Hold up," Cocoa said to her sister, stopping and perking her ears up. The rustling stopped for a moment, as if the culprit knew it was caught and was debating its next action. It was dead silent for the next few moments with the little Eevees straining their oversized ears to hear even the slightest noise that would signal the presence of danger.

Cocoa drew in a slight breath, relieved that the noise had stopped. "It was probably just some Weedle or som-" she started, but never got to finish that sentence. Seizing on their lowered guards, a large, horrifying shadow leaped from the bushes and out into view. Cocoa squeaked and flinched as she jumped back, startled. When she slowly opened them again, she was face to face with an intimidating, awful grin of a Mightyena. Her expression changed from one of shock to one of pure terror, which only seemed to amuse the beast before her. She couldn't move. It's piercing, jet-black, soulless eyes held her in place, as easily as they would have a rattata. "Don't just stand there, Dumbass! Run!" Cocoa shook her head as Flash's voice shattered her trance. In a single motion she sprang forward and bounded after her sister, all the sluggishness of just a few moments ago replaced with fear-induced adrenaline.

Unfortunately for the duo, their flight didn't last long. The Mightyena was larger and faster than them, leaving them hopelessly outmatched. It couldn't have been more than a minute or two before the wolf pokemon descended upon the two, knocking them to the side and then pinning them to the ground, one under each paw. Cocoa felt the same paralyzing fear as she had moments prior, but Flash wouldn't let herself succumb to the Mightyena's intentions willingly. While it was distracted paralyzing poor Cocoa with its awful gaze, she filled her lungs with as much air as the rough paw bearing down on her chest would allow, then screamed bloody murder for all she was worth. The Mightyena flinched at the ear-splitting cry, turning his furious gaze towards her now. His paw jammed up into her chest harder, bruising her sensitive skin and effectively cutting off her air supply. He grinned as he watched her writhe in pain under him. He was going to enjoy this.

Paralysis chuckled as he looked at the needle protruding from his skin. The sharp spikes meant to protect Oran berry stems normally caused most Pokemon to exercise caution, but he was an exception. Being a Jolteon, his pelt was naturally resistant to spikey objects in general, an adaptation likely acquired to enable his species to interact with its own on a daily bases without fear of an accidental poke. He plucked the thorn out and relaxed back on his haunches, not full, but satisfied with his meal. Oran berries tended to provide the energy to satisfy the belly without filling it, likely an adaptation of its own so that pokemon wouldn't eat a bush bare every time they came to feed. He put a paw on his belly and sighed contently. This section of the forest was usually quiet and peaceful, with most of its inhabitants being pretty knew most of them, though today he sensed something odd, something he hadn't ever prior, though he had shrugged it off, not giving it much thought.

Paralysis reached in for another berry, and almost punched a thorn on the bush as a bloodcurdling scream pierced the silence. He winced for a second, then his ears shot up. This was not the cry of pokemon playing or wrestling, someone was in serious danger, and relatively close by, too. He got to his feet and craned his neck, his spiky, erect ears searching for another sound. It was silent after the first cry. Paralysis shrugged, musing that perhaps he had imagined it, but the sound of something screaming for its life was an awfully hard thing to just imagine. After all, what if someone really was in danger? Weighing the odds, Para came to the conclusion that the right thing to do would be to go investigate, and his gut feeling told him to do it fast. With that, he bounded over the Oran berry bush and bolted toward the source of the disturbance, the energy from the Oran berries fueling his already incredible Jolteonic speed. The forest around him whizzed by as he ran, while the same gut feeling that had him sprint was causing his body to prepare for a fight.

The source of the scream led him to a small clearing off a forested path, a path that he recognized led to the local pond where the locals would come to drink. He stopped off at the edge of clearing to observe what was happening, and first only saw a large, blackish gray mass of fur. Upon closer inspection, Para realized he was actually staring at a particularly fierce looking Mightyena, with its head held low to the ground. At first he couldn't tell what was transpiring before him, until his gaze followed the Mightyena's body down to its paws, under which it had two small Eevees pinned down. One was struggling desperately to escape, while the other looked like it was having trouble breathing. Any inclination that the Mightyena was trying to help the two was lost when the second one feebly wheezed "Stop…" over and over.

The sight appalled him. This Mightyena was hurting these two, and the savage look on his face suggested he was enjoying it. Para didn't care what, if anything, they had done; he was going to put a stop to this. With another blinding burst of speed, Para leapt from the bushes that concealed him, straight at the wolf pokemon. The Mightyena turned its head around just in time to see the spikes on Paralysis's arm extend long and deadly sharp as he wrapped it around the wolf's neck and pulled him off the two helpless foxes. The Mightyena screamed in pain, or what passed for a scream with the spikes now sinking into its neck. Paralysis forced it to the ground and wrapped another needle ridden arm around the Mightyena's chest, then drew in a deep breath and began to emit electricity. One second, the Mightyena felt a tingling sensation on his back. The next, he cried out in agony as his body was ripped to pieces by over a million Oran fueled, rage-filled volts of Paralysis's electrical wrath. He held the attack for several seconds while the Mightyena writhed, then was still. Para ceased his attack and let go, his arms now speckled with blood, and got to his feet. He hadn't killed the Mightyena, just gave it the shock of it's life, so without any further waiting he scooped up the two Eevees, threw them onto his back and bolted away from the scene as fast as he could. Now, with the two Eevees so close, he finally began to catch wind of the sweet scent that seemed to be coming from them. When he recognized what it was, he nearly tripped and fell in surprise.

The sweet scent was intoxicating. It was overpowering. It numbed his mind down until it focused on one thing Paralysis hadn't ever done, yet had always tried to suppress a secret urge to do. Para was a young Jolteon, coming into his prime, and as such the scent's effect on him was all the stronger. His eyes dialated for a moment and through his blurred vision he saw his paw reaching for one of the cute, curvy, sexy Eevees... Suddenly, Para jerked his paw away and his mind cleared. He frowned. Had he seriously just called the Eevee before him sexy? It was undeniable now; the Eevee's were strongly in heat, so much so that the combined power of the smell was overpowering him. When he stopped pondering, he found he was still staring at the Eevee he was about to grab, who stared back at him with a huge crimson blush sprawled out across her cheeks. He looked away quickly, blushing. Now was definitely not the time to lose control.

"A-are you two okay?" He stammered out, clearly embarrassed and slightly aroused by their scent, despite his hopes to remain composed and hide his lust from the two.

"Mmhmm! You saved us!" Cocoa said happily while her sister just continued to stare.

He had tried to touch her. She'd seen his eyes cloud and his momentary loss of reason. A male of her species had taken interest in her. Flash couldn't believe it. It wasn't just a boy, but a dreamy Jolteon, who wasn't much older than she was. Flash had always admired Jolteons; their awesome spikey fur, their lightning-fast speed and their wicked electric attacks. She desperately wanted to evolve into one, and here one was, overcome by her love scent and clearly interested in her. The blush across her face got bigger and redder as she imagined what would've happened if he hadn't gained control of himself, which in turn caused her needy body to give off even more of the heat scent.

Cocoa turned and looked at Flash, then began to follow her gaze. Based on the destination, Cocoa had a pretty good guess about why her sister's face was as red as a Tamato Berry, which caused a slight blush to seep into her own cheeks, followed shortly by a wicked smile. She knew of her sister's secret crush on Jolteons, and now that one was right here, her imagination must have been running wild.

It was then that Flash's intensified heat hit the other two like a wave, numbing both their senses even further. Cocoa glanced at the Jolteon, now developing her own dirty thoughts concerning him. By his body language, she knew he was close to giving in, and it wouldn't take much convincing to make those thoughts reality. Cocoa lifted up her tail and gently brought a paw to her seething nether reigion. It was swollen and puffy, and she desperately wanted it to be filled. Her sister couldn't be faring any better. It was then that Cocoa settled on a course of action because she knew Flash would be too shy to do anything and their heat needed to be killed.

"So, can we have the name of the big, powerful Jolteon who saved us?~" Cocoa purred as she slowly advanced on the Jolteon, her tail standing straight up.

"P-Paralysis..." Para managed to choke out, his face now a shade of crimson to match Flash's.

"Paralysis, huh? Sounds fierce! I like it!" Cocoa continued as she began to circle around him, occasionally rubbing her soft body up against his. She glanced over at Flash and saw her sister giving her a furious look, which made her laugh a little internally. "I'm doing this for both of us..." She whispered into Flash's ear when she got close, which seemed to replace her anger with anxiety.

"Can we call you Para for short? It's such a cute name..." Cocoa asked, tracing lines around his body with her paw. He nodded furiously, and she giggled cutely. "Well Para, my name is Cocoa, and this is my sister, Flash." She continued, pointing at her sister with one paw and tapping his collarbone with the other. "She has a wicked crush on Jolteons, too," Cocoa purred, giggling even more as she heard Flash's "Eep!" Para fell onto his haunches and nearly onto his back as his blush spread to his entire face.

"I-It's a p-pleasure-" Para began, but was cut short as he squeaked in surprise. While he was distracted looking at Flash's maddened blush, Cocoa dove in between his legs and put her paws on the tip of his member, which the scent of the heat had lured out. Almost instantly, more of his shaft hardened and grew out into Cocoa's waiting paws. "Your body doesn't lie, Para; you want this don't you?!" she called up to him.

Paralysis couldn't believe what he was looking down at; an adorable, no, beautiful, heating Eevee between his legs, touching his sensitive shaft. He had no words.

"C-Cocoa..." Flash called out with a similar bewildered look on her face, a lot like Para's. She couldn't believe what she was watching; her own sister, pawing off a Jolteon! Curiosity got the better of her now- Flash just had to see it. She craned her neck and got a good look at the cherry red organ as it expanded and grew larger and larger. "Go and get it..." Flash began to tell herself, slowly succumbing to the effects of the heat.

Just as Cocoa had predicted, Para quickly gave in to his lustful urges, his mind lost in the haze of arousal mixed with the scent of the two heating females. His mating instincts began to take over now, causing him to start to grind lightly onher paw, speeding up the process of getting his budding erection out of his yellow sheathe.

Meanwhile, Flash was sitting next to her sister, her face so red it looked like it might combust. She couldn't help but stare ceaselessly at the handsome Jolteon getting pawed off in front of her. She started to drool lightly, before noticing that the burning in her lower lips had suddenly gotten worse, and she really needed to solve the problem. She slowly slid a paw down, and tentatively touched her now dripping wet folds which were beginning to wet the ground under her. This caused her to stifle a moan, the sensation from her paw being unbelievably good. She started to rub a little faster, but her moans quickly caught the attention of Para and Cocoa, and when she noticed the two staring at her, she blushed hard, removing her paw and quickly looking away, trying to act innocent. "I-I wasn't doing a-anything!" She stammered out, clearly embarrassed to be caught playing with herself.

Para, who at this point had lost all his sensibility with Cocoa's gently rubs, thought her reaction was unbelieveably cute. He decided to help her out. Flash had turned around and was trying to hide her crimson face in the ground, with her haunches raised to accommodate the position. While she was distracted, Para leaned in close, careful to leave Cocoa enough room to continue her work, and gave her slit a nice, long, slow lick all the way from the bottom to the top. He licked at her nub softly on the way, causing her petite body to jolt from the sudden bolt of pleasure it brought her. Her head shot up and she quickly looked back at him. Upon seeing what the Pokemon she so admired was doing for her, she went so red in the face it looked like she had finally caught fire. Cocoa turned back and watched her face slowly transform into a satisfied, pleasured smile, with her eyes rolled back a little and her tongue lolled out. Now, she was really enjoying it.

Cocoa's suspicion was soon confirmed. "Para... D-Don't stop..." Flash moaned out as she lifted her tail from its place to the side directly up. She was completely in.

Para obliged by administering another long, deep lick. Some more juice began to flow out of her as she did, and Para tasted a cinnimony flavor he supposed was a trademark of normal types. He quickly fell in love with the taste, and started to lick harder and deeper in an attempt to get only drew more intense and frequent moans from the Eevee in front of him.

Paralysis's eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly felt something warm, wet, and soft press up against his aching erection, replacing the feeling of Cocoa's paws. He looked down, and was greeted by the little Eevee's needy face looking up at him as she pressed her steaming, sopping wet virgin folds up against his now throbbing, bright red cock. This caused him to start moaning now, his body automatically spreading his legs for him to provide stability for what was to come. He and Cocoa worked in sync now; she spread her own legs and bent over some, while he gently guided his tip over to her enterence. From there, he ground himself against her pussy, making it even more wet and drawing the first moans from Cocoa.

"J-Just... Stick it in, p-please..." She begged.

Para couldn't resist her, should he have wanted to. Very slowly to avoid hurting the delicate creature, he urged his hips forward, penetrating her for the first time with his smooth but firm tip. He got about an inch of his throbbing shaft in before stopping and allowing Cocoa to become adjusted to him being inside her. He watched and felt as she spasmed around the small part of his cock that he had placed in her, the sensations suddenly all coming together to rock her body with her first orgasm. All of her toes curled and uncurled from the spasms of pleasure running up and down her spine. Her mind was lost to the throes of pleasure, so much so that when Para felt her pussy contract around him then release, he felt it safe to proceed. He began to gently push more of himself inside her, pumping another full two inchesinto her until she felt a sudden throb of pain deep within her soaked vagina.

Cocoa whimpered loudly as he broke her hymen, though the feeling of his firm cock as well as his embrace around her, coupled with her intense heat, helped to dull the pain.

Flash, who wasn't completely thinking straight due to Para's expert licks, felt bad for her sister, knowing that soon enough it would be her turn to experience it. She decided to lean down while Para was still licking her, and kiss Cocoa, drowning the whimpering in her mouth as their lips met, completely taking both Cocoa and Para by surprise. Cocoa let out a surprised moan of pleasure, the feeling of her sister's lips on hers suddenly making all the pain fade into the mass of bliss and warmth. She slid her tongue along her sister's lips, taking in the taste of the water they had drank from the lake as well as the faint taste of her sister's favorite berry, the Persim. As Flash pulled away from the kiss, the pair took a deep breath, both blushing intensely from the kiss they had shared.

Para quickly resumed lapping away at Flash's vagina, even more enthusiastically after the intensely arousing kiss he watched the twins share beneath him. With her hymen broken, Para managed to slip nearly all seven inches of his cock into her, being pleasantly surprised by the flexibility of Cocoa's hot pussy. Finally all the way in, his first thrusts were slow and careful, meant to stretch her out, but soon he was pumping reagularly into the lusty Eevee on his dick, rocking her body with a series of moans and spasms.

Now that Cocoa was being pleasured, not to mention how great her incredibly tight pussy felt as it tugged and pulled on his cock, Para focused on the moaning figure of Flash, who was still currently enjoying his tongue in her vaginal folds. He decided it was time to up the pleasure, so he stopped lapping at her and gently pushed his tongue into her tight hole, feeling her walls tighten and clamp down on it as she fully enjoyed new feeling of being penetrated. "F-Fuck..." was all she could say, moaning and writhing around on warm, wet, but also forceful tongue as it wiggled around inside of her, exploring every inch of her tight, hot, virgin vagina. He loved every second.

As Flash was enjoying being tongue-fucked, Cocoa had recovered enough from her orgasam to want more. She started grinding back on Para, obviously wanting more.

"H-Harder..." She commanded through moans, barely able to stand at this point.

Para happily obliged, thrusting harder, faster, and deeper into the beautiful Eevee beneathe him. Saying it felt great was an understatement. Her warmth, her tightness, and her slickness all drew him in more, causing Para's thrusts to be harder, faster, deeper and stronger. His heigtened fucking resulted in utter bliss for the duo, and as he let out a loud moan, he felt it vibrate Flash's folds, making her feel even better as well. Para could feel that he was getting close, so he gradually pressed more and more of his throbbing dick into Cocoa, causing her moans to increase in pitch, volume, and frequency. She was getting close, and he could feel it. He knew that Flash was getting close as well, as more and more of her sweet, cinnimon fluids leaked out into his thirsty muzzle with every passing second.

"F-Fuck, Para... P-Please, give me your love..." Cocoa begged, somehow managing to heighten his arousal even more. "I want it all in me..." she continued, pushing back against him to impale herself further onto his cock.

"B-But you'll..." Para began as he brought his mouth out of Flash, but was quickly silenced as she thrust her rump back onto his muzzle. "Do it!" Para's mating instincts screamed at him, spurring his hips into overdrive. "She needs it all inside her! Do it!"

"Cum in me!" The lusty Eevee screamed from below, as if Para needed encouragement at this point.

Para momentarily let himself out of Flash to draw in breath. He felt his boiling cum surge into his shaft; there was no going back now. "Cocoa!" He shouted out in pure bliss as he gave her one final thrust, so deep he felt himself penetrate her womb.

"Paraaaa!" Cocoa screamed with him. And then he burst. She felt his cock shoot the first long, hot rope of cum straight into her womb, followed by another, and another, and another. The Jolteon had more than enough supply to fill her up and then some, all of which he generously emptied into her. White cum began to leak out of her vagina by the time he had finally finished his load. When Para opened his eyes, he saw Flash's pussy squirting her own juices high into the air, having been pushed off the edge by her paw and the sound of Para dumping into her sister. Underneath him, Cocoa's pussy gently massaged his still-throbbing cock, her own fluids squirting out alongside his cum thorough his cock was still in, evidence that she had had a second, lighter orgasm.

Exhausted, Para slowly began to pull out, but was stopped when he heard Cocoa pant, "Wait, don't; keep it in..."

"B-But, you'll get-"

"I know I will." Cocoa said, instantly silencing Para's protests. "I... I want it to stay in me... I want your egg in me, Para..."

The proud Jolteon nearly collapsed when he heard her say that. He said nothing more, instead rolling back onto his haunches, taking Cocoa with him, and turned her around to face him while keeping his cock in her to prevent his fertile seed from escaping, as she had requested. She looked at him curiously, but he paid her no heed. Time seemed to slow as he Paralysis closed his eyes and leaned in, bringing his lips to Cocoa's.

Cocoa was surprised at first, but didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Just as she had her sister, she let her tongue into his mouth to explore, tasting the strong Oran berries he had eaten, in addition to her sister's cinnimon pussy. It tasted amazing to her, adding to her post-sex euphoria.

Their kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, though finally they had to pull away for air. When Para opened his eyes, he saw Cocoa looking intently at him, their mouthes connected by a string of saliva that they had shared. With that, Para fell flat on his back with a solid thud, having blacked out.

- Some time later -

Cocoa gently lifted herself off Para's cock, satisfied that his seed had stayed in her long enough to take.

"How was it?" Flash asked as she came and curled up against the peacefully sleeping Jolteon.

"Probably... The best thing I've ever experienced." Cocoa answered truthfully. She got off and looked at Para's handsome face. He looked so amazing... A small blush spread onto her cheeks as she realized that she was actually falling for him. "I really want him to stick around... I want to get to know him..."

Flash just giggled. "Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be crushing on him here," she teased. Cocoa smiled in response, then curled up under his arm. "Oh and by the way..." Flash continued, closing her eyes and snuggling happily into his side.

"Hmmm?"

"When he wakes up... He's mine."


End file.
